The Last Avatar
by Optim
Summary: Avatar Aila is tasked to save a world being conquered by a man named Bae. But the world wants their OWN Avatar. One that they control. A soldier. There are now few who haven't been effected by the war against the self-proclaimed Emperor Bae, and only the Avatar can save the world. But Aila won't save a world that doesn't believe in the spirit world, or even in her power.
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**So, each chapter will go back and forth, from present, to past, and present again. So, Aila's story will unravel like this, instead of long flashbacks. I'll warn you now: Some chapters will be WAY shorter than others. This is the prologue, and I wanted to start the story without actually starting it, so this happened. Next chapter will be much longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avatar series.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

The Fire Nation couple smiled down at their new daughter. It had been a long pregnancy, but the poor couple was now just happy that their baby had survived, and thankful for their family, and all that they had.

The doctor came over to them, and smiled.

"Your new baby daughter is healthy, and will survive."

The mother smiled, very carefully smoothing out the little hair her daughter had, and gently laid down her daughter in a cradle, draping a red and black Fire Nation cloth over her.

Nothing could describe the relief and happiness that she felt right now.

After a long time of standing, and staring into their beautiful child's light brown hair, and amber eyes, the father whispered into his wife's ear.

"What is her name?" he asked.

After a moment of thought, the mother replied, "Aila, meaning light bearer."

"Then she will bear the light in our world," the father said, and hugged his wife as they looked lovingly at their baby.

The man had no idea that he had just uttered a prophecy, and that when little baby Aila grew up, she would be known as the Avatar, the bridge between our world, and the spirit world.


	2. Chapter Two: Present

**Chapter Two:**

~Aila is nineteen~**  
**  
"Ha!" the young Fire Avatar Aila shouted as she tried to earthbend. A gust of air, Aila's most natural element(Even more natural than her element of fire), hit the ground, only to be repelled, and hitting Aila, sending her flying backwards, and into the wall of the arena. She screamed in frustration. the past year of living here, trying to learn something she can't do was finally getting to her.

"How am I supposed to train in earthbending, if I can't even EARTHBEND?" Aila stomped her foot, and waves of fire and air shot out from the ground, swirling and dissipating in the cool night air over Omashu.

Aila's earthbending master, Jao, seemed just as frustrated from these long months of trying, trying, and failing.

"You are the _Avatar_. Isn't this supposed to be easy for you? I'm not supposed to teach people who can't bend in the_ first place_! I didn't CHOOSE to train you, so GET OUT! Go have a spiritual chat, I hear you're GOOD AT IT." Jao yelled, and he stomped off. Ailia growled, and sent a wave of water from her pouch of water on her waist straight at him, slapping the earthbending master down. Then Akila ran away, fire, air and water trailing after her feet.

The Avatar ran, and ran. Out of this terrible city of Omashu, filled with it's businessmen, and thousands of nonbenders, sick and homelessness. She just could not take it anymore. Using a technique that she had learned from her airbending master, she ran as fast as she could, using airbending to move her legs faster, and farther.

Aila ran from her past, her title, her life. She wanted none of it. Her family was dead, and she could do nothing about it, yet she was forced into difficult situations, so that the normal people of the five nations would have their Avatar. Not _the_ Avatar, _their_ Avatar. But now Aila was done with it. She would not be their soldier. She would not save this broken, stupid world, that no longer seemed to need or want anything spiritual, and as the bridge between the two worlds, they didn't want her. She was going back to the one person who had cared for her, the one person that loved her. The one person that she still loved.

She was going to the Northern Water Tribe.

She was going to see her brother.  
**  
**And she would never come back.

As Aila left Omashu, she never stopped, and never looked back.

**Next chapter Preview:**

*Aila's eleventh birthday*

Aila ran back home from her Fire Nation private school, and yelled, "Mom! I'm home!


	3. Chapter Three: Past

**I do not own the Avatar series.**

**Chapter Three:**

***Aila's eleventh birthday***

Aila ran back home from her Fire Nation private school, and grinned happily. Today was her birthday. She now checked her watch. In exactly three minutes, she would be eleven years old, and she could not contain her happiness.

She yelled, "Mom! I'm home!"

There was only silence in her home. This made Aila pause.

"Mom?" the young firebender said, nervously. She looked around. There was no one to be seen.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Her voice shook.

Cautiously, she moved to her living room, and walked past her HDTV, heard a sound, and ran to her father's office. There, she found her father and mother, lying on the ground, splattered blood covering their formerly warm, comforting faces.

The room smelled of death, and there was a man wearing all black, who had turned to look at her. For a moment, he just stared. But then, when he moved his pistol, something happened. Something that made him scream for mercy.

Aila's head, which was bent down, looking at her parents, whipped up. Her features were contorted with anger, rage, and grief. Then, the girl's eyes began to glow. At first, the glow was faint, and then it grew brighter, and brighter, until it was blinding. Bright blue light flowed from her eyes.

"_You will pay_," Aila shouted. But it wasn't the voice of a young, eleven-year-old girl. It was the voice of thousands of Avatars, and they were all angry.

The man let out a shriek, just before a wall of air slammed him straight out of the room, blasting a gaping hole in the wall. A circle of air blew around Aila, and she floated in the center of this sphere, eyes glowing with power, trails of fire on her arms, like an angel of fury. But then, Aila heard a voice. At first she didn't recognize it.

"Aila! Aila, stop! He isn't worth it! Killing him will not bring back Mom and Dad!" the male voice screamed through the strong winds.

Slowly, Aila's tornado of winds died down, and she fell slowly from the sphere of air she had formerly hovered in. She landed in the arms of her older brother, Kenji. She looked up at his amber eyes, and spoke.

"Wh-what happened? Where's Mom and Dad?" little Aila spoke faintly, before she passed out in her sibling's arms.

...

The next morning, Aila awoke, in a very comfy bed, in a red room. She looked at everything in the room, because of how unfamiliar it was. There was a black dresser, and a balcony to her left. She looked to the end of her bed. There were three couches in an arrangement around a fireplace, with a large flat-screen television above it.

Confused, she looked to her right. In this huge, fancy room, she finally found something, someone recognizable. Her brother was sitting in a white, cube chair next to her bed, and sleeping.

"Kenji?" she asked quietly. She raised her voice, and said, "Kenji! Kenji, wake up! Where are we?"

Kenji groaned, and his eyes fluttered open, as he spoke, "Aila! You're awake!" he spoke happily, but Aila saw the weariness on his face. She wondered what had happened to him.

"Unlike _someone_," Aila sarcastically replied, smiling. She tried to cheer her obviously troubled brother up. But she had too many questions to ask him right now.

"Why are we here, Kenji? What happ-" Suddenly, it all came back to her. The gruesome murders of her parents on her birthday, attacking the man, somehow bending a different element - Air. Her face contorted with shock, and grief. Hot, wet tears began to flow from Aila's eyes.

"Mom! Dad! They're gone! I- I don't... Why was... Who..." Aila began all-out sobbing, as she attacked Kenji with a hug. The weight of her parents' deaths and her unanswered questions were too much for her. She was afraid of her new bending. She was afraid of not having parents. She sobbed into his shoulder, as he began to comfort her.

"Shh, Aila. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe. We're together. It'll all be okay." Kenji soothed his sister, and he looked out the balcony at the sunrise, knowing that, with Aila's new found title, they would not be okay. He was worried about the future, and now he knew few things. He didn't know how they would eat, now, he didn't know who his friends were, but he knew four things for sure.

Aila would be known by everyone now.

She would be in danger by the public media.

He would protect her; she was his sister.

But she was also the Avatar.


	4. Chapter Four: Present

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Note:** The Fire Nation has split into the Fire Nation, and the Fire Nation Republic, which has a Prime Minister, and a Parliament. The Fire Nation Republic is the South half of the Fire Nation.  
**  
Chapter Four: **Present**  
**

Aila walked off the cargo ship, wearing a navy blue cloak over her simple tight red shirt and tight black pants tucked into grey leather boots, Aila shivered, adjusting her body temperature to the cold with her firebending. She looked out at the magnificent view. The shining Northern Water Tribe, complete with skyscrapers and snow everywhere. The Water Tribe was not as built up as Omashu, and definitely not Republic City, but it had grown into a large expanse of a city spreading as far as she could see. The view of glaciers surrounding the city, combined with the shining lights, would have made anyone feel better.

If it weren't for the black flags with a white star on them, flying from every building and every street. They meant only one thing: Bae ruled here. Bae was formerly the president of the United Republic, until he became a dictator, and began conquest. Now, the Northern Water Tribe, the Fire Nation, and much of the Earth Kingdom was his.

And Aila couldn't care less. All she wanted was to live a normal life, and now she aimed to do just that. Covering her face, Aila swiftly jumped off the dock, out of sight, using airbending and waterbending to land silently on an ice pathway she bended on the top of the cold water, and ran up, around Bae's guards, and onto the snowy streets of the city.

Making soft clip-clops as she stomped through puddles of rain and snow, Aila held onto her hood, and glanced at the paper again, making sure she had the right address.

She walked up the two steps to the front door of the ice-brick home, and knocked.

She listened to the steps walking to the door. The door creaked open slowly. A man's face peeked out. When he saw Aila, his eyes widened, and he quickly opened the door all the way, and quickly pulled her in, locking the door behind her.

"Aila! What are you doing here? Bae's guards could find you at any minute!"

Aila looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes. "Kenji!" she said, and tackled him with a hug. Her happiness at the sight of him got the best of her and she began to softly cry into his shoulder.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Aila, it's all okay. You're here now. I won't let anything happen to you," Kenji soothed his sister. Aila examined her brother. He still seemed the healthy, great man she knew, but he seemed very tired, and stressed. He was wearing a skin-tight grey shirt, a light leathery thin navy blue jacket, and black pants that covered his boots. The top of his hair was pulled back to a ponytail, and the rest fell to the sides of his tanned face, grazing along the scar to the left of his eye.

Ten minutes later, Aila was recovered, and sniffling. She followed Kenji to the kitchen, where he poured her a cup of hot tea. She snuggled into a warm blanket he brought, and then sat down on the fur sofas of

"So what's up? Why aren't you with Jao in Omashu?" Kenji asked.

"It... Didn't work out. I still can't earthbend. And Jao made it clear he didn't want to train me anymore. I can't blame him," Aila said, and took a sip of tea.

Kenji sighed. "Any visions from Avatar Olan?"

"No," Aila said, "but it could be because I haven't fought anyone or gone into the Avatar state for months now. I just don't have any sense of direction."

"I thought you wanted to defeat Bae?"

"I just tired of all of this. Non-stop fighting and running and training pointlessly, never living a normal life... I can't do this anymore, Kenji. And every time we tried to get Bae, we failed, and I still can't bend earth. Until I bend earth, I'm not making any moves. "

"But that's why you were with Jao. So that you can win."

"Jao doesn't want me there, and it's painfully obvious that I won't learn to bend earth anytime soon, so I left." Aila said, sipping her tea, and looking around the house. "I just want a break, Kenji. I hate this constant running, and trying to fight, but failing every single time. It's been eight years since this started, and Bae is not stopping."

Kenji sighed once more. "If that's what you want. Kana and Mali should be here soon. Kana can't wait to meet her auntie Aila." Kenji smiled.

At this, Aila's mood escalated. She could not wait to see Mali again, and baby Kana for the first time.

- The Next Morning -

"So, Aila," Mali spoke, "it's great to see you. But... What's your plan? What if someone recognises you?"

"I'll just lie low, Mali. Eventually people will forget about me."

"But why do you want them to? Isn't it the Avatar's job to be the hope?"

Aila banged the table with both hands. "For goodness' sake, Mali! The Avatar's job is to be all that, but I don't want- and I never have wanted- to be the Avatar! I just want to rest." Aila bent her head, looking at her food.

"Okay, Aila," Mali said, "If it's what you feel is best." Mali picked up Kana and went to the other room, still looking concerned. Aila took a deep breath.

This new life is going to be hard, she thought.


End file.
